Tender Night
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: All he wanted was her. All he wanted was her smile, her love and her touch. Well he will get it.


Summary: All he wanted was her. All he wanted was her smile, her love and her touch. Well he will get it.

Tender is The Night

Mikan & Natsume

Authors Note:

Hey everyone ForeverXBlackXRose here, just wanted to post another song fic, about Mikan and Natsume. This song is called Tender is The Night from Paul Byrom from the group Celtic Thunder off of their new CD Storm (Such a great CD) and along with Diedre Shannon. If you have read Midnight Meeting you would know that I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! it Belongs to Celtic Thunder And sorry if you guys just got the authors note, that was NOT supposed to happen, you were supposed to get it AND the story, but my computer is being a butt. =^.^= So anyway, let's get on with the story.

* * *

**_Lonely is the night_**

**_When you're dreaming all alone_**

**_Dreaming of the one_**

**_The one that you can call your own_**

**_But now, at last, I found_**

**_The love that I've been searching for_**

**_And everything feels right_**

**_When you hold me tight_**

**_Tender is the night_**

Natsume's POV

Every night, it's always the same. I come back from missions to be greeted by no one, my best friend is always around Imai. I lay in bed every night dreaming the same thing, to hold the one I love and never let her go, it gets lonely after a while. I suddenly hear a knock on my door, a little irritated I walked to my door only to my surprise polka is standing outside.

"Ne Natsume, did you just come back from a mission? you were out later than usual" Even though I wouldn't admit it this girl standing in front of me is the reason why I always come back from my missions alive. I grabbed her by the wrist and she had a shocked face as I pulled her in my room. I suddenly brought her close to me and hugged her, "N-Natsume" "Hush polka" I said "Please let me stay this way for a while." Everything felt so right I never wanted it to stop. Little did I know a smile graced her face and she hugged me back.

**_After all this time_**

**_After all the loneliness_**

**_Yearning for your touch_**

**_Yearning for your tenderness_**

**_But now, at last, I found_**

**_The magic of your sweet caress_**

**_And everything feels right_**

**_When you hold me tight_**

**_Tender is the night_**

After all this time, I couldn't believe it my loneliness just yearns for her touch, It's hard to stay away from her, except for when were in class. Her smile, her cheerful personality I wanted near me always, she was my light and it was too precious to me to lose it. It's funny, back when we first me I couldn't stand her hanging all over me like a little kid and she was always loud and too nosy but after time, it grew on me. Funny what love does to you, wait did I just say love? Maybe I do love Polka, she is mine and only mine.

**_You have made my spirit whole_**

**_And you have touched my very soul_**

**_Your love just shook me to the core_**

**_Opened every door_**

**_Made me cry for more_**

**_I believe in love_**

**_Just as I believe in you_**

**_And in the power above_**

**_To make our every dream come true_**

One day while I was skipping class because I didn't feel like going, I was thinking of Polka. Damn, she is never out of my head. "NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" here she comes. I saw her climb up the tree with very little effort, heh looks like she is getting better, "What do you want Polka?" she just pouted at me " Natsume, how many times do I have to tell you my name is Mikan"

I had to let out a little laugh she was just so funny. But I knew I had to get something off my chest. She was ranting on and on about her name and the nickname I have given her, "Mikan" she turned quiet and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Natsume, you just said my name" I looked into her eyes. "Mikan I have a confession, when you first came to this academy I wanted nothing to do with you and you were just too annoying"

I started to see tears run down her face and off the tree she jumped and started to run, but me training in the Dangerous Ability class I was faster. "Let me go Natsume, I will leave you alone" I turned her around to face me and pulled her to my chest, no matter how much she struggled I would never let her go. "I'm not finished Mikan, when you came to the academy yes I knew you were trouble, but that is what is great about you, you have this personality that attracts everyone, even me." She looked up at me and I continued,

"Mikan your brightful cheeriness touched my dark spirit and taught me how to care, your love for everyone is something no one can take from you and I want to be a part of it. I don't know what kind of spell you put me under but it would make my soul cry for you more and more each and every day." I looked up towards the sky, "Please believe in me and I will believe in you, I love you with all my heart Mikan Sakura, and I swear I will do whatever I can in my life to make you happy."

**_And I believe_**

**_That we will love until eternity_**

**_The future seems so bright_**

**_When you hold me tight_**

**_Tender is the night_**

**_You have made my spirit whole_**

**_And you have touched my very soul_**

**_Your love just shook me to the core_**

**_Opened every door_**

**_Made me cry for more_**

Mikan looked at Natsume and she started to cry again, "Natsume, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words, I believe in you and that our love will last forever, I will be there to keep you in the light so you never have to go back to the darkness." I just held her tight, "I will never let you go Mikan" I took her chin with one hand and turned her to kiss me while my other hand held onto her waist, she stiffened at first but relaxed at my touch and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back, " I love you Natsume Hyuuga"

**_I believe in love_**

**_Just as I believe in you_**

**_And in the power above_**

**_To make our every dream come true_**

**_And I believe_**

**_That we will love until eternity_**

**_The future seems so bright_**

**_When you hold me tight_**

**_Tender is the night_**

As god as my witness, I promise to believe in our love and hold it tight and never let it go. Not as long as I am alive no one will harm her or our love.

* * *

So there you have it guys & girls please let us know how it was right guys!

Mikan: Yup!

Natusme: Hn

From me to all of you fantastic readers out there thanks! Have a great day or night! Thanks for reading. ^.^

- ForeverXBlackXRose -


End file.
